Meet, Greet, and Eat
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Temu, sapa, dan makan. Tiga hal yang Rikiya Gaō lakukan untuk berkenalan dengan gadis yang sudah diperhatikannya sejak cukup lama. Seorang gadis yang memiliki nama ... Ryōkan Kurita. / warning: genderswitch Fem!Kurita / dedicated to: Salma / special 16th fict / RnR or CnC?


Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Rikiya Gaō melihat gadis itu di taman dekat SMA Hakushu—sekolahnya. Gadis tersebut berambut panjang dengan muka yang memancarkan kebaikan hati. Semua itu—entah kenapa—terlihat serasi dengan tubuhnya yang … _yah_ … biar Gaō sendiri yang menjelaskannya sebentar lagi.

_Yap_, untuk _first impression_, Gaō bisa merangkumnya dalam satu kata: **bulat**.

Sang gadis memang _lebar_—kalau tidak bisa dibilang _gemuk_. Mungkin _overweight_? Ah, atau obesitas? Terserah apapun sebutannya—yang penting, menurut Gaō, gadis itu cukup manis.

Ya, ya, kamu tidak salah membaca. Kata Gaō—sekali lagi ini pendapat Gaō pribadi—gadis barusan memang cukup … _manis_.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku taman pada sore hari selama satu-dua jam setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Kamis._ Stop, stop_, jangan tanya kenapa raksasa dalam dunia _american football_ seperti Gaō mendadak rajin ke taman yang banyak bunganya sampai ingat di luar kepala jadwal _nongkrong_ sang gadis misterius.

Mungkin karena Gaō tertarik?

… . Entahlah, bahkan Gaō sendiri tidak tahu.

_Argh_. _Tolong_ jangan membayangkan bahwa seorang _line american football_ dengan tinggi dua meter dan _benchpress_ di atas dua ratus kilogram _bisa _jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bahkan namanya saja Gaō tidak tahu. _Please_. Ke mana harga diri Gaō kalau sampai hal itu terjadi?

Tidak, hal di atas _tidak _akan pernah _bisa_ terjadi—

—atau bisa?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION<strong>_

**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Meet, Greet, and Eat © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi  
><strong>_**Idea**_** © Yovi**

_**Dedicated to**_**: Salma (**_**this is ur request**_**)**

_**Warning : maybe**__**OoC**_** and **_**AU**_**, typo(s), **_**crackpair GAOUxFEM!KURITA**_**, **_**genderswitch**_**: ****FEM!KURITA****, **_**maybe fail fluff**_** (?), etc.**

_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

><p>Hari Senin minggu berikutnya, <em>line<em> dari tim Hakushu Dinosaurs yang bernomor punggung sembilan puluh sembilan kembali mengunjungi taman dekat SMA Hakushu sepulang latihan _american football_. Sepertinya, datang ke taman tersebut sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin seorang Rikiya Gaō—bahkan tanpa disadarinya.

Sekali lagi Gaō melihat gadis bertubuh gemuk itu duduk di bangku taman dan menatap suatu tempat kosong di hadapannya. Dari tatapan mata dan ekspresinya, seorang Gaō tahu bahwa gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya tersebut tidak melamun—melainkan menantikan sesuatu.

Tapi … apa?

Persetan dengan segala hal yang disebut gengsi dan harga diri. Setelah untuk kesekian kalinya melihat gadis itu, rasa penasaran dalam diri pria dengan bekas luka di dahi ini sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dengan tekad yang sudah terbangun kokoh, Gaō berniat berkenalan dan bertukar katadengan sang gadis.

Gaō menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"… Hei," sapa Gaō. Aduh. Tidak adakah kalimat yang lebih _menggugah selera_ dari ini?

Tapi—lupakan, karena sang gadis menoleh ke arah Gaō.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Gadis itu tersenyum—membuat jantung Gaō serasa **berdetak lebih cepat**. Sejurus kemudian raut ceria itu berubah menjadi mimik kaget. "Waaaaahhh! Kamu Rikiya Gaō _kan_? _Line_ dari Hakushu Dinosaurs?"

Gaō cukup kaget gadis yang baru disapanya ini mengenali dirinya. _Cukup_ kaget. Bagaimanapun Gaō sadar diri akan reputasinya sebagai 'penghancur _quarterback_' dalam dunia _american football_.

"Tahu dari mana?" Yah, reaksi yang dingin dan (sok) rendah hati dari lelaki bertubuh raksasa ini.

"Eh—yah—aku sering membaca majalah _Monthly American Fooball_," jawab yang ditanya dengan malu-malu, "ditambah temanku di SMA Deimon juga pemain _american football_."

"_Hmph_?" Salah satu alis Gaō terangkat. "SMA Deimon—Deimon Devil Bats _kan_? Siapa?"

"Yōichi Hiruma dan Gen Takekura alias Musashi!" jawab sang gadis dengan semangat yang muncul tiba-tiba, "mereka _quarterback_ dan _kicker_ Devil Bats. Kamu pasti tahu mereka _kan_? Ayo sini duduk!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>From that fine moment, we made a connection.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gaō pun duduk dan <strong>berharap<strong> dua pria bernama Yōichi Hiruma dan Musashi bukan pacar gadis ini. Katanya, "Ah, ya, aku pernah dengar dari Marco. _Ngomong-ngomong_ … namamu siapa?"

"Ryōkan Kurita. Seperti nama lelaki, _sih_, tapi aku bangga dengan namaku. Hehe."

"Y_ah_, kukira aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri … ."

"Iya! Aku sudah tahu namamu _kok_. _Ngomong-ngomong_, ada urusan apa kamu ke taman ini? Sampai menyapaku segala … ."

NAH. Sembunyikan ekspresimu yang sesungguhnya, Gaō.

"_Ngg_ … _yah_—kebetulan aku melihatmu di tempat ini tiga kali seminggu … dan—katakan saja—aku penasaran apa yang sedang kamu lakukan_. _Kamu seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu."

"Oh! Itu, hahaha. Akan kuceritakan untukmu—habis kamu termasuk _line_ favoritku." Mata Kurita berbinar-binar ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Doakan saja Gaō tidak mengalami takikardia* mendengar kata-kata Kurita. "tapi jangan tertawa ya."

"_Nggak_ akan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka tertawa," balas Gaō _cuek_.

Kurita pun menceritakan kenapa ia selalu datang ke taman tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Semua itu demi … _**crepes**_** spesial yang super lezat** yang biasa _mangkal_ di taman itu. Dari mana Kurita tahu ada tukang _crepes_—yang katanya enak sekali—_mangkal_ di taman? Sederhana—dari kapten Deimon Devil Bats, Yōichi Hiruma.

Kerasukan apa orang itu? Kalah taruhan, biasa. Taruhan apa? Taruhan _benchpress_ Kurita tidak akan sampai di atas seratus lima puluh kilogram.

Hasilnya? Jelas Hiruma kalah—cukup melihat Kurita yang mengetahui tukang _crepes_ itu. _Please_, _benchpress_ Kurita **seratus enam puluh kilogram**, _oke_? (Abaikan mata Gaō yang melebar mendengar hal itu.)

Lalu, untuk apa Kurita menunggu sampai berkali-kali?

Demi celana pendek Shun Kakei, entah kenapa tukang _crepes_ itu tidak ada. Kurita berpikir positif dengan mengira si tukang _crepes_ sakit, jadi rehat sebentar. Kurita masih menunggu sampai hari ini—**hari di mana Gaō mengajaknya bicara.**

Merasa tahu gosip tukang _crepes _super lezat yang diceritakan Kurita, Gaō bertanya lebih detail tentang si tukang _crepes_. _Well, well_, tak dinyana, Gaō tahu si tukang _crepes_.

Si tukang _crepes_ itu ternyata sudah pindah dengan kejinya ke dekat SMA Hakushu. _Keji sekali, meninggalkan seorang gadis manis dengan harapannya untuk mencicip lezatnya _crepes, pikir Gaō.

"Aku … _ehm_, kamu datang ke taman ini lagi hari Rabu _kan_? Aku akan datang," ucap Gaō.

"Apa ini artinya aku dapat teman baru?" balas Kurita ceria, "aku pasti datang!" Rupanya gadis ini terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa Gaō hapal jadwalnya ke taman.

"_Hmph_," dengus Gaō _seolah_ 'tak peduli meski pupilnya melebar tanpa sadar—upaya untuk melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya ini dengan lebih jelas, "kalau begitu, aku pamit duluan. Jangan pulang terlalu sore, tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu."

_Aaarrrgh_. Gaō ingin membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menjambak rambutnya keras-keras—demi apa ia bisa berkata hal seperhatian barusan?

Demi keutuhan gengsinya, Gaō bangkit berdiri lalu bergegas pergi.

"Gaō! Hati-hati di jalan ya! Dadah!"

_Sial._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A friendship develops and love follows.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hari Rabu, Ryōkan Kurita kembali duduk di taman—menunggu Rikiya Gaō untuk tiba sesuai janjinya. Hati Kurita berbunga-bunga mengetahui ia bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan salah satu <em>line<em> favoritnya. Senyum lebar terus terlukis di wajahnya yang polos.

Senja sudah tiba, tapi pria yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kurita belum juga tiba. Kurita melirik ponselnya—untuk melihat jam—dengan sedikit gelisah. Mungkin ia khawatir bahwa ternyata Gaō tidak menyukainya dan tidak mau berteman dengannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kurita mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman, mencoba mencari eksistensi idolanya itu. Sayang beribu sayang, Gaō tetap belum ada.

Ya, _belum_.

Waktu terus melangkah tanpa henti, tapi _line_ andalan Hakushu tersebut belum juga tiba.

Sudah terlalu sore. Kurita menghela napas sedih. Apa … Gaō _benar-benar_ tidak mau berteman dengannya?

Kurita mendesah kecewa, lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursi taman yang didudukinya. Wajah Kurita masih dirundung duka. Tidak, ia bukannya kecewa pada Gaō. Kurita kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang berharap Gaō mau berteman dengan gadis sepertinya.

Apa dia seburuk _itu_ sampai Gaō tidak mau menemuinya lagi? Helaan napas lesu kembali keluar dari Kurita.

Ia memutar badannya dengan tidak bersemangat, berencana pergi dari taman itu.

"Kurita."

_Eh?_

Kurita mengangkat mukanya. Kedua lensa matanya memproyeksikan bayangan Gaō yang berada tepat di depannya. Mata Kurita melebar tak percaya.

"G-Gaō?"

Ya, Rikiya Gaō ada di sana—dengan napas terengah dan tidak beraturan. Jelas ia terburu-buru menuju ke taman ini. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam bungkusan plastik berukuran sedang.

"Maaf terlambat. Marco—dia menambah waktu latihan—tiba-tiba," ujar Gaō susah payah karena napasnya masih belum kembali normal.

"Kukira kamu _nggak_ akan datang." Andai Gaō mengangkat mukanya sekarang, ia akan melihat senyuman yang sangat lega terbit dari wajah Kurita.

"Janji adalah janji." Napas Gaō akhirnya mulai kembali normal. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengacungkan bungkusan plastik yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya. "_Nih_."

"Apa ini?" Kurita mengambil bungkusan itu dari Gaō. Ia memandanginya dengan penuh keheranan. Ketika angin membawa wangi khas dari bungkusan tersebut ke indra penciuman Kuritaa, mata Kurita melebar. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Gaō.

"_Yep_," kata Gaō seolah mengklarifikasi pandangan penuh tanya dari Kurita, "buka dan nikmatilah."

Masih dalam keadaan berdiri, Kurita membuka plastik dari Gaō. Di dalamnya ada dua dus berukuran sedang yang berbentuk segitiga. Kurita meraih salah satu dus dan membukanya.

Wangi khas _crepes_ menguar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kurita sekali lagi memandang wajah Gaō, seolah 'tak percaya. Kurita meraih _crepes_-nya, lalu menggigitnya sekali dengan perlahan.

"Enaaak … ." Gaō kembali tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kurita.

"Tadinya aku mau membeli cukup banyak, tapi karena butuh waktu lama dan aku sudah terlambat, jadi aku hanya sabar menunggu dua _crepes_." Gaō merasa perlu menjelaskan jumlah _crepes_ yang hanya dua buah itu.

"_Nggak_ apa-apa! Benar kata Hiruma, _crepes_ ini enaaak! Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih banyak, Gaō." Jantung Gaō tiba-tiba terasa mengalami _angina pectoris__******_ melihat senyum manis terbit dari gadis di depannya. Senyum manisnya, matanya yang berbinar senang … —_argh_, Gaō segera memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dari Kurita.

"Iya." Hanya itulah jawaban Gaō.

"_Crepes_ ini _kan_ ada dua, ayo duduk dan kita makan bersama!"

"_Ng-nggak_, aku beli itu untukmu. Kamu saja yang makan." Gaō mengelak malu.

"Makanan enak lebih terasa enaknya kalau dimakan bersama orang yang berharga bagi kita," balas Kurita sambil kembali tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Gaō, "ayo!"

Entah bagaimana mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di kursi taman yang biasa. Jantung Gaō masih berdetak-detak dengan cepat sejak mendengar kalimat Kurita barusan. Gaō bisa mendengar jelas dentuman organ tubuhnya yang satu itu. _Orang yang berharga … . Oh, astaga._

"Nah, ini, makan!" Kurita menyodorkan dus _crepes_ yang belum dibuka tepat di depan muka Gaō, membuat Gaō mau tidak mau tersadar dari lamunannya dan secara otomatis menerima dus _crepes_-nya.

"Yakin boleh kumakan?" tanya Gaō.

"U-umm! Aku senang kalau ada yang menemaniku makan."

Senyum terulas kembali di wajah Gaō. Ia membuka dus _crepes_-nya dan makan dalam diam—sembari menatap gadis yang sudah dia perhatikan sejak lama itu makan dengan begitu senang. Melihat Kurita begitu senang, hati Gaō entah kenapa … terasa hangat.

Untuk kali ini … seorang _line_ raksasa bernama Rikiya Gaō boleh berharap pada eksistensi cinta, _kan_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_**someone comes into our life **_

—_**someone that we really connect with heart to heart … and soul to soul. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END  
>—Pro Deo et Patria—<br>—Untuk Tuhan dan Tanah Air—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***takikardia**: jantung berdetak cepat (di atas frekuensi normal)

_**** angina pectoris**_: serangan jantung, jantung mendadak kurang pasokan oksigen.

_Cieee apaan _iniii hngggg #hiks Saya harus setengah mati mengembalikan _feel_ waktu pertama _ngetik_ ini entah berapa bulan yang lalu dan menahan geli tiap kali _nulis_ Kurita dengan sebutan "gadis" #plak

Sedikit geli juga GaōxFem!Kurita begini. Sepertinya alurnya _kecepetan_ dan _fluff_nya kurang ya? saya merasa demikian—#plak

Iya ini rencananya _ff _terakhir sebelum tahun 2014 berakhir. _Thanks for the wonderful year! Be blessed in the upcoming 2015 XD/_

_RnR/CnC please? Thanks!_


End file.
